Runaway
by The Corrupted Mind of Emmaline
Summary: Formerly Running From What You Knew to What You Don't Know. REVISED BIG TIME! Harry is raised not knowing about the magic since birth. His birth unknown except by Lily, Voldemort starts winning. Harry leaves muggle home when Jay, Lily's fiance hurts him.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_**. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only; I make no money from this story. Any similarities this story has to anyone else's stories are merely coincidental, and are in no way intended. **

**Other Notes: **This story did belong to Animegrl421. It **was** called _Running From What You Knew to What You Don't Know_. She forfeited the rights of the story, but gave me notes and such that she had for what she planned for the story. This story was originally hers, and as such her writing will be found in it. She has sent me revised versions, so PLEASE READ THIS VERSION REGARDLESS IF YOU HAD READ THIS STORY BEFORE! I have made some changes as well! Thanks Animegrl421!

**Warnings: **NC mentions (not by family or anything), and will have slash later on!

**Prologue (It's VERY DIFFERENT from Animegrl421's Prologue!):  
**

Lily's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Are you sure?" she whispered. She placed a shaky hand on her stomach as if her hand would sense whether another being could be within her belly. Uncertain, she frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are already a month into your pregnancy." the doctor told her. "You always have the option of adoption or even abortion-"

Lily stopped him, "No," she said sternly. "I won't kill it! I wouldn't be able to stand looking at myself afterward." Lily shook her head, "I-I'll talk to my parents, or even James…" Her words trailed off as she wondered about the reactions of her boyfriend and her family. Disgusted, maybe? Lily shook her head, no, James would be there for her. He was the father, after all. Lily bit her lip, the worry setting in. She and James had never really talked of the possibility of a pregnancy. They had been too happy to at the time, both from the win of the Gryffindor House Cup and the party with alcohol mixed in afterward. She regretted not being able to say "no" to him now. She knew what she had been feeling was nothing but lust brought on by the alcohol, but at the time it felt like love.

The doctor lectured her on what to eat and not to eat as well as the dangers that might injure the unborn child. Lily however, had already zoned out. She thought of her parents next and how they had always lectured her against alcohol and boys. They had already been wary of James, and now they would hate him. A thought suddenly struck her, what if she wasn't able to continue school? She only had one year left, and summer holidays were going to be over after a month or so. She would surely be showing by then. Would her parents even allow her to go even if she put on glamours to hide the bulge? Possibly not, she would be under house arrest. Besides, even if she did place charms to hide her stomach's new occupant, she wouldn't be able to hide him or her when she had the baby. She would need a nurse during the delivery which could occur at anytime. And what of her studies? She had so much planned out, where she would go after school, and how much study time she would incorporate in her life at Hogwarts in order to get good scores on the NEWTS exam. With a new baby on the way, she wouldn't have nearly as much concentration as she usually had. Not to mention potions class. Would she be able to be around the fumes without endangering the child within her? Lily shook her head. Maybe she could work something out, but she knew she couldn't worry about the future yet, not when she had to tell the people involved about the unborn baby. She sighed and rubbed her stomach, asking herself if she could really be a parent at seventeen.

---

Lily resigned herself to her fate that afternoon, "M-mom? Dad?" she asked nervously. Her dad, Allen, looked up from his newspaper and sat up in his armchair while her mother put down her book on the couch seat beside her.

"What's wrong, honey?" her mother, Rose, asked, seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes.

Lily bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Her nails clawed into the palms of her hands behind her back. Her posture echoed her nervousness around the room.

"You can tell us anything, you know that right honey?" Rose asked, slowly standing from her chair.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that boy does it?" Allen questioned suspiciously, his frown deepening.

"K-kind of…" Lily admitted. "H-he an-and I-I mean…"

"Did he break up with you? I knew he was no good right from the start!" Rose began.

"No, m-mom, we did-didn't break up…" Lily interrupted. "I-I'm p-pregnant." she said, closing her eyes promptly after so she would have to see her parents' shocked faces.

"What?" Allen yelled after a minute of stunned silence, standing from his seat.

"I-I said I'm preg-pregnant. Th-the baby is James's." Lily replied, allowing herself to glance up at the scene unfolding.

"Get out of my house." her dad said sternly.

"W-we can't do tha-" Lily's mother began quietly.

"We can," Allen stated, "she gave up her rights to this home as soon as she decided she was adult enough for a child. She made the choice. She's of age in the Wizarding World, she and her bastard of a child can go there."

Lily gaped at her father, not comprehending what he just said. "Wh-what?!" she asked, her mind finally grasping what her father just declared.

Rose looked at Allen nervously before giving her daughter a sad look. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered. Before Lily could reply, her mother walked out of the room.

"You have one hour to pack your things and leave my house." Allen stated before he followed his wife from the room.

Lily stood still for a moment, her breath coming out in pants. She couldn't believe this, her own parents didn't want her. She had known before she came home that they wouldn't exactly welcome her after the news, but she hadn't even considered that they would completely take her out of their lives.

Lily made her way to her room, seeing her smirking sister standing beside her door. "Finally did it huh? Too bad you didn't use protection, or did you? Maybe condoms don't work for freaks…" Petunia's voice trailed off in thought. Lily meanwhile, didn't rise to the bait. She knew her sister was jealous of her since she started school. While Lily was gifted with magic, Petunia was not. Petunia had always struggled with the fact that Lily had the ability to do what she couldn't. After she found out that she couldn't do something more attention-grabbing than Lily could, Petunia submerged herself with normalcy. Gone was the fictional stories from Petunia's bedroom, in their place were new normal stories with no magic or new worlds included in them. Petunia ignored her own jealousy, and tried to make Lily feel as though Lily were inadequate since she could never truly have a normal life. Lily didn't take the words to heart. Though, she still longed for the sister she had before she learned of her magical ability. The one that acted as if fiction were real. The one whom loved stories like _The Chronicles of Narnia _for the new world presented in them.

Lily began to pack her things as her sister, Petunia, droned on and on about how Lily should have rejected the magical world the moment she heard of it. Lily sighed when her bag was filled with the rest of her clothes, pictures, and some sheets and such that she may need later. Once done, Lily turned to her sister, "I wish I could say that I will miss you, but I can't. So I leave you with a message, remember my words to you now as they will most likely be my last words to you ever: No matter how much you try to shun me and my world, you will never be as far from it as you want to be. Normalcy is but a dream in a life where magic is possible but unwanted."

Lily left the room and a silent Petunia behind. She knew already that her sister would never understand what she meant by such words. She wanted Petunia to at least understand that magic was normal if accepted, but wasn't when it was not. As long as her sister continued thinking that normal was against magic, then her life would be far from normal.

Lily sighed and made her way out the front door, before she turned and gave the inside of her home one last look, the last look she would have of her home at all for years to come.

---

Lily waited in the drawing room for James to arrive. The house elf had greeted her at the door after she apparated to the Potter home. The house elf had insisted she wait there since both of James's parents had left for a quiet dinner together earlier, and Sirius (who stayed with James) had gone out for the night to be with his friend, Remus. After a few minutes of waiting, Lily's nerves only increased. She bit her lip and looked to the window for the view of the gardens that had always eased her nerves when she had visited James before. She was startled slightly when she saw movement outside. Stepping closer to the window, she could make out the shape of a woman outside. The woman was pulling on her shoes quickly while half-jumping out of the garden. Lily furrowed her eyebrows as a frown set on her face.

"Lily, it's, uh, good to see you!" James greeted. His voice was loud in the silence of the house, causing Lily to start as she broke out of her trance.

"J-James?" she questioned as she looked back at said-man. She could only gape at what she saw. James had some mud on his shirt as well as on the knees of his pants. His shirt was wrinkled and was unbuttoned near the top. Lily shook her head as she noticed the faint blush and the hurried breaths he was exerting. His hair was slightly more ruffled than usual and his forehead showed faint signs of sweat. She looked back out the window to see that the woman was gone, but that meant nothing to her now. "You-you moron!" she said suddenly. Lily knew James was one for the ladies, but she didn't think he'd be so much of a prat as to have intercourse with more than one, especially after he had declared her as his girlfriend. To cheat on her and not even have the decency to cover up the evidence… Lily growled as she turned her back on her boyfriend. Not that covering up the evidence would help the situation, but the way he expected her not to notice such changes was basically saying that he thought her a dolt.

James pulled her to him by her elbow. "Lils, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lily shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grip, "What's wrong?" she repeated, "What's wrong? You have the audacity to do this to me and you ask me 'what's wrong'?" Lily didn't give James time to reply, she just walked out the front door.

"Wait, Lily, I don't know what you're talking about!" James shouted as he followed her out the door.

Lily turned once more, her anger rising at the words, "You don't know that you just had a woman in your garden with you while we were dating? You didn't know that she wasn't me? You didn't know how you just cheated on me and didn't even bother to tell me that I apparently wasn't good enough for you?" Lily turned from him once more, "I never want to see you again James Potter, you lying, cheating prat! If you ever come near me again you won't be have anymore balls when you return home afterward!" she shouted before apparating away .

----

Lily had friends, had being the key word. They hadn't liked her as much once she became infatuated with James. They thought he was a bad influence on her. Although, she knew some of her friends had turned on her simply because they were jealous. Most of the girls had crushes on James and with him as her boyfriend, they knew they wouldn't stand the chance of having him. Now that she was knocked up, she couldn't help but wonder if some of them would laugh at her misfortune. She didn't bother calling them, she knew that even if they felt pity for her, they wouldn't even be able to help her. Their parents wouldn't want having her around, not with her being a bad influence on their children now that she would be having a kid in about eight months time. Lily guessed she deserved not having any help since she hadn't bothered listening to her friends' and parents' warnings.

Lily sighed and sat down on the step of a flat in muggle London. She had nowhere to go. The finality of the statement hit her. Her parents didn't want her. Her sister hated her. Her friends didn't like her. James obviously wasn't going to help her. His friends wouldn't be able to help either. Sirius and Remus would stick up for James. She wasn't close with them anyway, but she doubted that they would help even if they were. James led them like they were dogs and he was their owner. Even Remus, with his morals intact, still would follow James, she was sure of it.

Lily next thought of school for the second time that day. Headmaster Dumbledore would be sympathetic, but he couldn't really help. She trusted the man with her life, but at the same time she was too scared to go to him. He would be so disappointed in her. A top student ruining her life for a child who's father would never want him or her. Lily sighed, she knew that even with Dumbledore's help she wouldn't be able to have her child. He couldn't keep her at the school, it was a rule that no one be in the school in the summer except for teachers. A rule that Dumbledore had stood by since he began his reign as a headmaster. Besides, if he was able to get her housing then he might either ask her to get rid of the child for her life's sake or to tell James about his baby, and Lily would do neither. A strong wizard like Dumbledore would make her though. Now that she had time to think it over, she couldn't help but wonder if she would really trust Dumbledore at all. All the time she had been at his school, she was brought to do everything she did by his advice. Maybe Dumbledore was too manipulative to trust, after all, he could have easily led her to believe a lie about the Wizarding World. She hadn't known the world before, and he could have very well used that to his advantage. No, she wouldn't go to Dumbledore.

Then who? No one, that's who. She would be on her own from now on. She had to find a job somewhere, and fast. With nowhere to go to, she would be out on the streets until she had money enough to go there. She had magic, but she also had a grudge against magic. If she wasn't magical her life would have been easier. She and Petunia would have kept their closeness. Her mother and father would still love her. She wouldn't even know of James… This was magic's fault, and as such magic would only hinder her more now.

Lily finally did it. She broke down. She didn't know what made her finally realize her despair at this moment. She had known as soon as she stepped out of what used to be her home that she would never have their support. Yet, she hadn't broken yet. Her hope still intact, she found James. After seeing that James wouldn't support her now that she wasn't his flavor of the week, she still managed to hold herself up and walk out fine. Now, the realization had struck her fully, her senses had managed to comprehend what the entirety of the situation was. She was alone. She was alone at seventeen years old and no money to help her. The tears streamed down her face like a constant river flow. The reality had seemed like a dream until now, as if she would wake up and everything would be back to what it was like before she found out she was pregnant with a cheater's spawn.

Lily cried until she had no tears left. The sky was now dark and the town was eerily silent. Lily couldn't move now, she couldn't go anywhere either way. There was nowhere to go to. She found herself falling asleep on the step, her head resting against the rail; her hair sticking to her tear-streaked face.

---

**End of Prologue.**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading my prologue to the story! The title of this fan fiction was changed from what Animegrl421 had because it was too long. Animegrl421 agrees with me, so don't think I did it without her! Anyway, was this good or bad? I tried my best to create a long beginning to this story, and I have no clue if my tries were in vein or not! Thanks again for reading, I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
